


The Guilty Never Sleep Peacefully中文翻译

by estelzxr



Series: 10/11 Drabbles 中文翻译 [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Guilt, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelzxr/pseuds/estelzxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TARDIS里的一夜</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guilty Never Sleep Peacefully中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Guilty Never Sleep Peacefully](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539542) by [lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion). 



十一在控制室里听到了第一声尖叫。  
他跑向他和十共用的房间，发现另一个人在床上不断蹬着腿，睡梦中还在发出声声尖叫。  
“噢不，别再来了。”年长者轻声悲叹，他走到床边，把手放在十的双肩上。  
感受到触碰，十的眼睛猛地睁开，他下意识地环顾房间。  
“这只是另一个噩梦罢了，亲爱的。”十一温柔地对十说。他注意到年轻者已经大汗淋漓了。  
十看着年长者，眼含悲恸。他无意识地叫着：“Rose…”  
十一轻轻打了一个哆嗦，把十拉入自己的怀抱，让年轻者把脸埋进他的衬衫。  
“我很抱歉…我很抱歉她已经不在了…”十一从不知道该说什么，因为…还能说些什么呢？  
于是，他做了他唯一能做的，抱紧十直到他们都进入梦乡。


End file.
